Valentine Chocolates
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: The guild gets together to celebrate Valentine; a time to exchange gifts and chocolates. Here's five oneshots for the special holiday with different pairings in each! Happy Valentine's Day! Ch 1. Chocolate Exchange
1. Chapter 1

Laxus hated this. Why on earth did he allow them to drag him to this?

This.

All of them were gathered around him. Little tiny boxes in their grasps: red, white, pink and purple.

Some had baskets filled to the brim with wrapped desserts. Each of them labeled with their types and who they were made for.

Laxus sat in the middle with a box that he brought from a store next door. As if he actually cared about this event.

He was just dragged to this get-together. And the Sliver Haired Devil forced him to look like he cared by buying these cheap chocolates.

Each tiny wrapped chocolate was in a shape of a sphere with red hearts on the front. This was so cheesy that it made him want to puke.

It was even worst with Freed sitting across from him with gooey eyes. He was shifting his head from one side to the other while a heavy blush lay on his cheeks.

Among Freed's chocolates was a giant piece that clearly stated "Laxus." The blonde still wondered why this freak wasn't in a mental home; but he was one of his faithful followers.

Freed hummed with each graceful movement; unlike the two sitting next to the green haired. Evergreen was practically on top of Elfman; trying to sneak a peek of his valentine gifts.

Bickslow, with the other two busy, unleashed his babies. They circled around the group; stealing a piece from each plate, box, or basket.

"If you take them now, you won't be getting anymore~!" Mirajane smiled as she held one of his babies. The baby struggled in her grasp.

The masked fellow replied in laughter and ordered his babies back to their mama. They sneaked their chocolates under his cape.

Evergreen groaned from her failed attempts and sat back in her seat. "Can't we hurry this up already?"

"It's not like you have a date!" Bickslow teased. He stretched his body against the body and laughed at her flustered face.

The girl turned and glared at the member. If only he wasn't wearing glasses, then he would be turned to stone from her powers.

It was already a known fact that Elfman didn't ask her out on a date. He was a part of making this gettogether with Mira and Lisanna.

Which, Lisanna finally entered the room; dragging two boys with her. "Sorry Mira-nee! They weren't ready~!"

Her sister just gave her a friendly smile, "It better than not showing up~! Now we can start~!"

The three guild members entered the circle and took a seat. Lucy shifted from her seat once Gray sat next to her; naked.

"Stripper, get some clothes on," remarked Natsu as he seated across from Gray. He leaned back in his seat as Lisanna handed him his box of homemade chocolates.

This was the event.

Chocolate Exchange.

Since most of these people are single for a good reason; or, in Laxus' case, he didn't care for being in a relationship.

Cana rested back in her seat and grabbed a handful of chocolates from her box and ate them. Mirajane's glaze set on her, "We are suppose to exchange with others~!"

"So why couldn't we just buy a box for ourselves instead of this?" Laxus grumbled. This was wasting his time.

"Because it's the point," Lisanna answered. "And we can have fun together~!"

Laxus rolled his eyes. He hated this; it was just like "_Friendship is magical~!"_ which was stupid.

"I'm hungry, can't we just start?" Natsu grumbled. He hutched over and held his box of chocolates. His eyes stared at them; he really wanted one.

"Yes," Mira answered. She pulled two bags filled with desserts and started passing them out. Freed handed his giant wrapped chocolate to Laxus before the blonde could get anything else.

"T-Thanks," mumbled the blonde as Freed blushed and cried. Maybe he shouldn't have said thanks in the first place.

Elfman pulled out his gifts. There were a giant handful of flowers; in which he handed to Evergreen. She blushed at her gift, but ended up hitting him, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

She sulked and looked at the colorful flowers. Each of them was pretty and fresh.

Elfman rubbed his head from her impact. This is what he gets for being romantic; but it looked like she liked it, wasn't that the point?

Natsu opened his box and ate a handful of Lisanna's homemade chocolates; they were so yummy.

Gray passed his to Cana; but she didn't pass them on. She took some, and blurted; throwing them backwards at Bickslow.

The babies circled the box and picked one up. They started blurting in a roll; but left the box empty. They laughed at the sounds.

Lucy bite her lip and handed one to Mira and Gray. They bite into the hard chocolate. Gray spitted it out, but Mirajane finished her piece.

"Yuck! What did you do?!" Gray insulted. He wiped his tongue with his wrist.

"They are homemade! My first time making chocolates…I failed even when Lisanna helped me…" she muttered as she ducked her head.

Lisanna smiled, "It's your first…third try. Next time you will do better~! Here, I made extras." She handed the blonde a box fill of chocolates.

"Thanks," Lucy replied.

"Me?" Gray questioned.

"Sorry…that was the last."

Natsu laughed and spilled out his chocolates on Laxus. "That's what you get, Ice Queen!"

The green haired screamed and grabbed a napkin; handing it to Laxus. He muttered under his breath before sighing and taking a bite out of Freed's chocolate.

Lisanna smiled and passed her chocolates down to the blonde; as did Natsu and the others.

It was quite good.

But he still hated this.

**Happy Valentine's Day! Well, early. But still, it's the week of love~! This means that I'm making an oneshot for each day till Valentine! Different pairings, or fluff! Leave a review if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Levy stood by the book shelf. Her eyes were darting across the long line of books that she collected throughout the years. So many with different titles. She knew each and every story by heart. A dashing prince. Magical powers. Handsome steed. Far way lands.

All of these books were her favorites. So lovely and dashing the swayed her heart every time she picked up one of the books. But she has read them all within the last week. Too soon to be reading it again, wouldn't you say?

She bites her lip and moved away from the book shelf. If only she had a new book to read. Something magically with romance that would make any girl blush in the daylight. Her favorite genre would always be adventure/romance.

But it didn't help when the calendar read Valentine's Day. She stopped within her track and dropped the papers she was holding. She had no clue that this much time has pass. Too her it just felt like an hour went by, but it has been a week instead.

The blue hair sighed. A frown formed on her face. Unlike the lovely maidens in her books, she didn't have a knight in armor waiting for her. Not even on this lovely day.

"Gajeel…"

He would never do such a thing. He wouldn't even know what Valentine's Day was in the first place. And she would be the last person on the list.

Her thoughts drifted back to Jet and Droy. Her best friends in the guilds. From what she knew about them, they are both dingle. Meaning that it would make the three of them single. She collected her papers from the ground and set them neatly on the desk before walking out of the house.

At least she could be content with this day by hanging out with her best friends. They had no places to be except the guild. Her footsteps walked out of Fairy Hills; passing Erza and Jellel who were hiding before a bush to make ends meet. At least the two got each other, Levy mildly thought as she left the gate.

The walk was short from Fairy Hill to the guild. It was next door to the new building. Made by the guild member's hands; a time when Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild. It was just a confusing time then, but it was now over.

She entered the guild and quickly regretted it. Almost everyone inside of the stabled building was fawning over the other. Even Natsu managed to some; or he was being his normal self by picking on Lisanna.

If he could get someone, then so can she. Can't she?

"Levy! Over here!" called out Droy. He was waving from his and Jet's table in the middle of the room. Jet leaned back in his seat and pushed her chair with the back on his foot. Levy smiled and quickly took her place.

'_Guess Gajeel's not here,'_ she thought quietly. Her pointed tooth bit the inside of her cheek from those thoughts. "What are you two up to?" she asked in her quiet tone. Casually as she could.

Jet leaned up in his seat, and hutched over the table. He made eye contact with her. "Just trying to see how many couple stuff we can take before we get sick. You wanna play?"

Levy shook her head. This was not what she needed. Not at all. She just wanted to act like Valentine's Day is a normal day. Nothing romance about it. Just a day where everyone breaths and lives; except zombies. "Can't we go something else?"

"We could just get away from this, and go on a quest. There's some good ones up there," Droy pointed to the board behind them. An inch away from the bored was Mira. Unlike the others, she wasn't next to someone. She was just herself; monitoring all of the other couples within the guild. This Mira gave Levy the creeps.

She may want to get together with the Iron Dragon Slayer, but she did not want to use any of Mira's help. She seen her least one where she had the boys and girls lined up against the world. Asking question, which caused Erza to smack a few once the game ended.

"Uh, sure. We do need the money…" uttered the blue haired.

The two boys looked at her with hope in their eyes. The hope was replaced with rivalry once the two looked at each other. 'Levy's mine' the two thought.

Levy has always been one of theirs. Or so they thought.

Gajeel pushed opened the door. It slammed against the wall. Natsu looked up from his table and his eyes darted around the room. Once he seen the Iron Dragon Slayer, he rolled his eyes. The two girls at his table stopped him from starting a fight with the Black Steel mage.

Gajeel walked across the room. He started going wards to his normal seat, but he narrowed his eyes at all of these couples. His path swayed next to Levy's table. "Shrimp, what's wrong with everyone."

Levy opened her mouth to replied, but he just shrugged and walked away. "Not my problem," he uttered before entering his seat.

"Does he even know it's Valentine?" muttered Jet.

Droy nodded, but he didn't want to tell the Dragon Slayer. Not when Levy was sitting with them instead of Gajeel.

Too late.

Levy stood up from her seat and made way through the guild. Sitting at the bar, a couple seats away from Gajeel. "It's Valentine's Day," she answered his question.

"Oh," he muttered. He yawned and ordered a drink. Those holidays didn't concern him. Was that even counted as a holiday?

Levy bit her lip. Maybe Gajeel didn't know what the day was. He was raised by a Dragon, so he had very little contacts with the outside world. But it would be rude for her to resume that. He could have gotten plenty of Valentines before. Her first thought eventually won. She always did like explaining things. "It's the day of Love, you know. That's why everyone's together," her cheeks blushed, "To do things that couples do."

She knew already that Gajeel wouldn't think of any things like that with her, but she was still blushing from the thought of it. Spending a whole day in the arms of Gajeel would be like a dream to her.

"So sex and other things. Right."

Sex.

Her cheeks were aflame.

"Shrimp, what's with you? Got flu or somethin'?" Gajeel asked once he glanced at the other person. He held his hand up to her forehead to feel her temperature, but she darted her head away from his touch.

"Uh, it's nothing. I should get back to my table. See you…uh, later." Levy left the bar and sat back at her table. She turned her chair away from Gajeel. She was so embarrassed from all of those thoughts that entered her mind.

"Dammit Gajeel…" grumbled Jet under his breath. Just when he was able to spend the day with Levy. Why must his girl have a crush on that guy? Droy thought the same thoughts. The two glanced over and frowned.

**Well, I couldn't do all five days. I may add the rest later on (or just for a purpose, do these every year (if I remember)). **


End file.
